


Tales of Fur and Snow

by Anriaxs



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, No Beta we die like Rushia's pets, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anriaxs/pseuds/Anriaxs
Summary: Collection of unrelated One-shots about the ever so lovely and growing relationship of a snow elf and a white lion.
Relationships: Shishiro Botan/Yukihana Lamy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	1. Stay up past midnight [Looking for the thing to fill the void]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Botan loved their horror collabs, but theere were times when the elf would get her revenge, and Botan was always too happy to obligue.

Botan yawned, tiredly, it was pretty late, at least for her, almost midnight.

She loved her horror dates with Lamy, it was quite weird but hearing her scream was funny and to her ears, beautiful.

As long as she was the one making her scream it was right, it just felt right.

She got up, stretching out and walking around her apartment, it was time to give dinner to Shishi and Ron, who had been playing in the other bedroom while she was streaming.

She gave them some food and water, cleaned their sand went to her bedroom to prepare to sleep.

Suddenly her ears straightened as she remembered she forgot to tweet something to close today’s stream.

Noticing she didn’t have it on her she went out directly towards her studio and as expected, her phone was there, besides the keyboard.

Taking it, she unlocked the device and entered her account noticing Lamy had already posted something.

Scoffing at the tweet which read “I’m scared…. I can’t take a bath” she decided to make a flirty casual reply of “Let’s take a bath together”

It was a normal response for the two of them when they were feeling like flirting on their official accounts.

Walking to her room she sat on bed and before being able to change into her sleep clothes she got a notification from Lamy on twitter.

Smiling at the response of “I’ll prepare the bath salts for the bath” she decided to answer with something along the lines of “Let’s make our skin smooth together”.

Rereading the exchange after she sent the hit button, she just smiled more at seeing the reactions form their fans, it was a dumb cute and small smile that she only got when reading the messages from the Hololive community.

Just as she was finishing reading, she got another notification from Lamy and scrolled up to see what it was.

“After taking a bath, I'm going to paint my treasured body with cream”

Botans ears went flat against her skull as a slight blush painted her cheeks and her eyes widen up so slightly.

She… she wasn’t expecting that.

Her tail was moving happily, like a dog her brother would say as she just stared dumbfounded at the message.

Putting her phone down she left it in the bed as she got up to get a glass of water.

Moving her tail from side to side she was trying to think as to why Lamy wrote that.

“This is probably her revenge as to my always making her play horror games, yes, that’s probably it”

Arriving at the counter she noticed her half empty glass of orange juice that she was drinking before the stream and decides to just chung it down and go back to her room, she wasn't that thirsty anyways.

Now feeling more calm about everything she went back to her room just to find both Shishi and Ron already sleeping on her bed.

Taking her phone form the bed she noticed one last message from Lamy, it was a Dm.

Opening it she was surprised as to what her eyes were reading.

"Which one do you like the most? I think the lavender one would be nice " it read, followed by a photo of a bathtub and bath salts on the edge.

Botan stood there, just glancing at her phone like stupid for a couple of minutes until a new message appeared.

"Shishiron, you are going to come, right?"

Followed by a pleading emoticon.

The white lion swallowed hard and decided to type a response.

"Are you serious? Do you really want me to come?"

Lamy didn't took to long to answer her.

"Yes!!! Please, I'm still scared, besides, I'm preparing the bath and I bought new body creams"

Just at the thought of the implication Botans cheeks turned slightly pink and even if their virtual flirting took an unexpected turn she could feel a purr trying to make its way out of her throat and her tail moving happily.

Glancing to her cats she made a decision.

"Okay, I'll be there in half an hour" she doubted a little before continuing "keep the bath warm for me"

Lamy's response was almost immediate.

"Of course!" <3 <3 <3

Turning off her phone Shishiron took one of her bags and put fresh clothes inside along with her charger, her phone and her wallet before closing it and hanging it over her shoulder.

She didn't brought anything else, it wasn't the first time she was staying at Lamy's places, she already had some back up stuff there as Polka and Nene did too.

Glancing at her cats again she muttered an apology for leaving them alone for the night and went to refill their bowl so they would have food for tomorrow until she came back.

Taking off her jacket from the back of her gaming chair she went to the door, took her keys from it and step outside.

Taking a glance at the apartment one last time she closed it and started to walk towards the stairs so she could get to the station.

She yawned again but shook it off.

Even if she was tired it seemed she wasn't going to get too much sleep anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever happens after that it's up to your imagination lol
> 
> So uh, I've been meaning on writing something for these two alone for quite some time ago and after their Visage collab and other clips from the last two weeks I finally decided to start this.
> 
> I'll still be writing NePoLaBo and Watashishi One-shot too tho lol
> 
> This one was inspired by their tweets after the Visage collab, these two are just so TeeTee together.
> 
> As usual my fics/chapter names come from a song, this time "Sleeping with a friend" by "Neon Trees"
> 
> Anyways too much text lol, Hope you liked it and thanks for reading!!! <3


	2. Show me a garden [that's bursting into life]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamy mentions a few thing she loves about a certain lion.

If you were to ask Lamy what she loved about Shishiron, she would take out a long _long_ scroll that could cover a good part of the room where she was and spend hours and hours enumerating every single little trait she loved about the lion, as small as it was.

But even with that long list she had a few favorites.

* * *

Botan wasn't really that much into touching... or being inherently affectionate for the matter, as the lion would play it cool and act friendly while keeping a certain distance from everyone.

Yet she was more ... open with her gen, specially when it came to Lamy.

Sometimes she would give little headbutts to Polka and Nene, playful ones, she didn't want to hurt anyone.

Other times she would rub her head onto the others back, shoulders or arms for a moment, leaving the clothes all wrinkled or some hairs here and there.

She said it was a sign of affection.

It wasn't usual but it happened, specially when the lion was quite sleepy, like in their movie nights or their late-night horror game dates.

Lamy would sometimes respond in kind, rubbing her head against her too.

On those nights Botan would just smile at her with half opened eyes.

* * *

Botan could purr, much to the surprise of others since lions don't purr, they roar.

She purred when she was feeling comfortable enough, most of the times she wouldn't even notice she was purring, only noticing when she speaked and her words came out a bit raspy.

Her gen could be laying around in a lazy afternoon, not doing much but just keeping company to each other and suddenly they would hear a purr. That would be Botan.

Lamy loved to hear it, specially at night before she drifted off to sleep in the lions arms.

Sometimes the half-elf liked to press the back of her hand against the others throat, much to the lions amusement, it was... interesting to feel the purr, Botan would usually just laugh at her fascitanion for it.

* * *

Botan denied it, but it was pretty obvious for Lamy and likely everyone around her that she had some other... cat behaviors.

The lion liked to play with her blue hair when they were lying down, nothing unusual between couples, but Shishiron would show a certain fascination for it.

She said she liked the feeling of it between her fingers, and sometimes, just sometimes, the lion would smell it while murmuring how good the scent was.

Other times Lamy could catch a glimpse of a certain Botan who had her eyes fixated on something, birds, leafs, feathers and even insects.

When that happened the lion didn't move except for her tail, it was funny, really, she woldn't make a single sound but if you called her then you probably would not hear you or ignore you, such was the nature of cats.

Shishiron also had a thing for.... biting, straws, pencils, pens and even her own nails, which even if she denied it were claws.

To be more precise, her teeth were very sharp too, Lamy knew that, she had har her certain amount of counters with those, not only on person but you could see the poor straws, pencils or anything she got her fangs onto, usually smashed beyond reapiring.

But as powerful and sharp her fangs were Botan always was careful when biting, her jaw had quite the force, if she wanted, she could break stciks with it, or maybe even bones, she had break sticks and other stuff before though, it was very amusing to see her face when that happened, she would just stop for a second, processing what just happened, and looking at the offended item back and fort for few seconds before scoffing in slightly annoyance.

Now, speaking about her claws, she liked to keep them pointy and sharp, Lamy likes to admire them, they had a certain beauty, the elf would sometimes play with them.

Botan was also very careful with them, mostly when touching others or dealing with fragile stuff, a scratch from them since and she could break the skin easily.

Because of that, being self-conscious of her force and predator behaviors she talks without showing her fangs, careful of not being too close or even putting a mouth over her mouth and cutting her claws, hiding them from other when they had a reunion with the rest of the Hololivers.

She didn't want to make anyone nervous, especially when talking to other like Watame, meanwhile on the other hand she was raised to know that showing them was quite rude, mostly when talking to coworkers or senior people.

Lamy could understand it, Botan was pretty courteous, but that didn't mean she had to like it, because she didn't like it when Shishiron did that, she often told her she looked very pretty with her long claws and white fangs uncovered for everyone to see.

The white lion would smile at that and explain that it was to keep others at ease, she may not be as tall as Coco but she definitely towered over some of them, specially their "prey" workmates.

At that the snow being would scoff, telling her that they didn't mind at all, she was overthinking it a bit too much and to let herself be in front of others.

But Shishiron would just laugh, white fangs shining under the light and dismiss it.

Lamy loved that laugh, but sometimes it hurt to hear it.

* * *

The white Lion loved to put up a "cool act", or maybe it wasn't an act at all, but Lamy couldn't deny that she was smitten with it.

The way her voice was calm, a bit low and yet you could hear a some energy, mischieving and amusement behind it, it was one of Lamy's favorite things.

She liked to take that cool act farther, asking Botan to say a phrase or to act a certain way, posing and playing around for her, and the other would comply with a lazy smile adorning her lips and soft eyes looking her way, the elf always had fun with it and it was pretty obvious the lion liked it too.

Maybe her favorite thing was when it was night, hearing her voice, hushed and low, very low, almost a breath lulling her to sleep.

A voice that Botan did only for her.

* * *

Shishiron radiated a good aura, something that made pretty much everyone feel comfortable around her without the need for words.

So it wasn't a surprise to find the both of them in silence, sharing some alone time together, being comfortable with just sharing the same space.

There were times when they would just sit at the couch or in bed in complete darkness.

Lamy usually checked her cellphone and Botan would play something on a portatil or her own cellphone too. This would lead to a cuddle session, an impropt one where none of them would say anything, the dark being the only witness of such moments.

* * *

It wasn't new that Lamy would sometimes sneak little glances towards her partner, just to contemplate her face and little demeanors the Lion did unconsciounsly.

One of her favorite times to do it was at night, when almost all the lights were.

It was funny but a bit scary, since the lion eyes would glow slightly in the dark and if you were to caught them by surprise it could probably make you jump.

* * *

Lamy had her own apartment as did Shishiron, but a sleepover was always welcomed. Botan would come in, leave her stuff at the sofa and kind-of wallowing on it.

The elf scoffed, comparing her with how cats marked their territory, not quite, but smilar... probably.

On those nights Lamy likes to just feel the other one close to her, knowing she's there for her, being contempt with passing the time just doing little stuff here and there, but sometimes, just sometimes, Lamy would take her hand without saying a word, get up and lead her to the balcony, enjoying the view in silence.

Even with all the sounds and lights from around them, seeing the city bursting with life was... nice, really nice, surprinsingly being quite calm,with none of them speaking when Lamy would just press herself against the lion.

Those were some of ther favorite nights.

Specially when Botan would just hug her without saying anything, purring, pressing her even more against her.

Sihshiron was not a huge hugger, but she had her moments.

At that Lamy would just close her eyes, thinking about how even with her animal-like behaviors, she was head over heels for this lion.

Sometimes they were exasperating and even annoying at times.

But even if there were moments where she tought it would be easier if Shishiron didn't have them- it was fine, really because she wouldn't change a single thing about her lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one, I really like to play with the concept of Kemonos since it gives the possibility to give animal traits and behaviors to humans and how it affects them in a world similar to the one we have. (Same reason why I love Beastars lol)
> 
> This time is an one-shot more in the intnrospective way I guess, or Character Study for the matter.
> 
> Title this time is from "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol, while I was writing the chapter my neighbor decided to play a concert and this is one the songs they put XD
> 
> Uhm English is not my native language so If you see anything that needs to be corrected please let me know!
> 
> Hope you liked it! And thanks for reading <3


End file.
